PokeSonic X version 20
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: Ash, Dawn and Brock are sent by a strange portal to Sonic the Hedgehog's world. Find out what happens next in this exciting story of the time Ash and his friends meet Sonic the Hedgehog for the very first time in the history of anime!


PokeSonic X

Here is the story of the meeting of Ash Ketchum and Sonic the Hedgehog:

One day, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were walking through the Viridian Forest in the Kanto Region. Just then, a strange looking portal opened up in front of them. They started approaching it and then got sucked in. Team Rocket, noticing what had happened approached and got sucked in as well.

_After a small amount of time had passed, Ash and his friends regained consciousness._

**Ash:** (confused) Where are we? **Pikachu: **Pika.

The surroundings were different and unfamiliar to them. Just then, they noticed a blue hedgehog with green eyes, a tan mouth area, stomach, and arms, wearing white gloves and red sneakers with white stripes and yellow buckles on the outer sides, fighting a giant robot controlled by a bald man with a brown mustache, who was shaped like an egg, wearing goggles over his eyes, a red jacket with yellow buckles and white stripes, black leggings, and black boots with silver bucckles going down the front middle of the boots. As usual, Ash and Pikachu had to get a closer look. The robot then moved it's claw toward the hedgehog in order to grab him. However, Ash was grabbed when the hedgehog jumped out of the way.

**Ash:** (struggling to break out of the claw's grip) Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

The blue hedgehog, who noticed this, charged at the robot with super speed and used it to break the arm, setting Ash free. Pikachu then used his thunderbolt attack to destroy the robot. The man then jumped out of the robot.

**egg shaped man:** You haven't seen the last of me!

The egg shaped man then ran back to his lair. Team Rocket, who were amazed at what they saw, followed him.

**hedgehog:** Are you okay?  
**Ash: **Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, um...  
**hedgehog:** Oh, Sorry. The name's Sonic.  
**Ash:** Well, my name's Ash, a pokemon trainer from the town of Pallet in my world. I'm aiming to be the world's greatest pokemon master.  
**Sonic: **What are pokemon?  
**Ash:** They're creatures with unique powers. Each pokemon comes from a different element: electric, fire, water, grass, flying, dragon, ground, rock, ice, normal, dark, psychic, fighting, and ghost.  
**Sonic:** Wow, that's quite a variety.  
**Ash: **Yeah, and each pokemon has powers pertaining to their element.  
**Sonic: **Amazing.  
**Ash: **Here, I'll show you. (throws his pokeballs up into the air) Come out, everyone! These are pokemon here.  
**Sonic:** Well, these are very interesting looking creatures.  
**Ash: **(returns pokemon to pokeballs) And these are pokeballs. They're a special tool that is vital to every pokemon trainer. They are used to capture pokemon. By the way, this is my best friend, and my very first pokemon, Pikachu.  
**Pikachu:** (putting his paw up with greeting) Pikachu!  
**Sonic: **(shaking Ash's hand) Well, it's great to meet you. Who are your friends?  
**Ash: **Well, this is- (notices that Brock and Dawn were not standing there) Hey! Where are Dawn and Brock?  
**Brock:** (confused) What are you talking about, Ash?  
**Dawn: **Yeah, we're standing right here.

However, they were not human.

Dawn had been transformed into a dark blue rabbit with blue eyes wearing Dawn's clothing. Brock had been transformed into a brown fox with closed eyes and two tails with Brock's hairstyle and clothing.

**Ash:** Sorry, it's just that you guys aren't human. Dawn, you've been transformed into a rabbit, and Brock, you're a fox. **Dawn:** (to Ash) Well, you're not looking like yourself either. You're a hedgehog.

Ash had been transformed into a black hedgehog with three spikes on the back of his head with brown eyes and Ash's hair style wearing Ash's clothing. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then looked into a puddle on the ground before them and noticed their transformation.

**Ash: **I guess we ARE animals!  
**Brock:** Hmm, we must have changed form when we went through that portal earlier.

Sonic then approached Ash's friends.

**Sonic:** (to Dawn and Brock) So, may I ask what your names are?  
**Dawn:** I'm Dawn, a pokemon coordinator from Twinleaf Town in our world. I compete in contests with pokemon and earn ribbons as a prize if I win.  
**Brock:** And I'm Brock, a pokemon breeder and former gym leader in Pewter City in our world. I take care of pokemon and raise them as well.  
**Sonic:** So, how did you guys get here?  
**Ash:** Well, we were walking through the forest in our universe, when this strange portal opened up in front of us, so we checked it out, and we got sucked through to this strange world. So, now we have to find a way to get home.  
**Sonic:** Well, I think my friends and I can help. Follow me.

_Meanwhile, at the egg shaped man's lair:_

**_egg shaped man: _**That cursed Sonic, always getting in my way. One of these days, he's gonna get his. I will have my revenge! (turns to Team Rocket, sitting on a sofa) So, Team Rocket, is it? It appears that we now have a common enemy. That black hedgehog I grabbed when I was trying to grab Sonic had a furry little friend with unique powers who helped that cursed Sonic defeat me and destroy my robot. (Freezes a camera with a shot of Ash in the robot's claw, his friends watching behind in shock, and Pikachu using his thunderbolt to free Ash.  
**James:** We happen to know them.  
**Jessie:** Yeah, they always foil our plans.  
**Meowth:** We always try to steal the twoip's Pikachu to give to our boss as a gift, or make it a part of our team, being that dis Pikachu is rare, like no other Pikachu we've ever seen.  
**egg shaped man:** Well, I'll make you a deal. Join me, and we'll both achieve our goals. You help me destroy that cursed Sonic, and I'll help you deliver this, how you say, Pikachu, to your boss.  
**Jessie:** That's such a devious plan.  
**James: **I like it.  
**Jessie:** Okay, deal. So, what plan do you have in mind?  
**Eggman:** (presses a button on a remote, opening a giant door) Well, I was thinking of trying out this new robot here. It shoots out it's claws to grab the enemy, and trap them inside the capsule on the top. Plus, it's electricity proof, so that will help you with your plan to capture Pikachu. We'll capture your pest and trap him inside, and bring him back here and tie him up with rope. This will lure Sonic and Pikachu here, and we'll trap him in an electricity proof cage, so you can deliver him to the boss. We'll then trap Sonic inside a plastic ball capsule, which we'll load into a cannon, and shoot him out into deep space, where the ball will open, releasing Sonic into an inescapable black hole, which will finally take care of my Sonic problem, forever!  
**James:** Brilliant!  
**Jessie:** I like it.

So, the four of them started working on their plan.

As Ash and his friends were walking with Sonic, they explained more of the situation to Sonic.

**Ash: **By the way, Sonic, who was that guy you were fighting before?  
**Sonic:** Oh, that's Dr. Eggman Robotnik. He's my arch enemy who's after the seven chaos emeralds.  
**Ash:** Chaos WHAT?  
**Sonic:** Chaos Emeralds. They're super powerful gems that give the holder ultimate power. There's seven of them, and they each come in a different color: red, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple, and white. And when all seven are collected, they give the holder of all seven ultimate power beyond compare.  
**Ash:** Cool. Where are they?  
**Sonic:** Well, that's the thing. We've collected them all once before, but when all seven are together, they vanish and scatter all over again, so no one can keep all seven together. And Eggman wants these emeralds for himself and he wants to use them to take over the world. (opens door) Well, here we are. Hey, everyone, I'm back! And I brought some new friends with me. They were transported here from their universe through a mysterious portal and are trying to get home. Ash, Dawn, Brock, these are my friends.

Sonic then introduced all of his friends to Ash, Dawn, and Brock- Shadow, a black hedgehog with red markings on his spikes, arms and legs, red eyes, white gloves with red and black cuffs and gold rings, and white sneakers with red soles and fronts; Knuckles, a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white crescent on his chest, white gloves with spikes on them, and red sneakers with yellow stripes and green block like figures on the tops; Tails, an orange fox with a three haired cowlick and two tails, light blue eyes, white gloves, white fur around his mouth, on his chest, and on the tips of his tails, and red sneakers with white stripes; Amy, a pink hedgehog with tan arms, spikes hanging down to look like short hair and green eyes, wearing a red headband and red sleeveless dress with a black stripe at the hem, and red boots with white stripes going down the middle; and Cream, a light brown rabbit with dark brown spots on her face, brown eyes, drooping ears with dark brown tips wearing an orange dress and white mary jane shoes.

**Knuckles:** So, you guys are really from another universe?  
**Ash:** Yeah, that's right.  
**Tails: **Wow!  
**Amy:** Amazing. (holding Pikachu, hugging and petting him) And your Pikachu is so cute!  
**Pikachu:** (happy and comfortable) Pika.  
**Sonic: **So, How long have you and Pikachu been together, Ash?  
**Ash:** Oh, as long as I can remember.

flashback:

**_I had just turned 10 and started my pokemon journey._**

(clock breaks; Ash wakes up in alarm)

**Ash: **Oh, no! What time is it?! (runs really fast to Professor Oak's lab) Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Anyone is fine! Just, PLEASE! Save one for me!

**_I was supposed to be up early to head off to Professor Oak's pokemon lab to get my first pokemon, choosing between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, but I accidentally broke my clock in my sleep. Then I had to run really fast in order to get there on time. That's when I met Gary Oak, the grandson of the professor who was supposed to give me my pokemon. He used to be my rival, but now he and I are good friends._**

**Gary Oak: **(after Ash bumps into him) Hey! Watch where you're going! (notices Ash on the ground) Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me. **Ash:** (getting up) Gary?  
**Gary:** That's MR. Gary to you. Show some respect. Well, Ash, you snooze you lose, and you're way behind right from the start. I've got a pokemon and you don't.  
**Ash:** You got your first pokemon?  
**Gary:** (takes out a pokeball and spins it on his finger) That's right, loser, and it's right inside this pokeball.  
**Cheerleaders:** Let's go Gary, let's go. Yeah Yeah!  
**Gary:** Thank you, fans, thank you all for this wonderful honor! I promise you all I will become a pokemon master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world! (crowd cheers)  
**Ash:** Excuse me.  
**Gary:** Yeah?  
**Ash: **I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of pokemon you got.  
**Gary:** None of your business. If you showed up on time, you would have seen that I got the best pokemon from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the pokeon business, isn't it? (gets into a car) Thank you all for coming out to see history in the making. (crowd follows) Now, I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the pokemon trainer!  
**Ash:** (growls) I'll show you!  
**Oak: **(walks up behind Ash) So, you decided to show up after all.  
**Ash:** (turns around quickly) Oh! Professor Oak! Where's MY pokemon?  
**Oak:** YOUR pokemon?  
**Ash:** Yes, I'm ready.  
**Oak:** You look like your ready for bed, not pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas.  
**Ash:** Oh, no, Professor. I got mixed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me. I'm ready for a pokemon.

**_Professor Oak then led me into his lab, where three pokeballs sat on a round table in the center of the room. However, when I opened up the pokeballs one by one, they were all empty. All the pokemon had been taken by other trainers._**

**Oak:** The early bird gets the worm, or in this case the pokemon.  
**Ash:** Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?  
**Oak:** Well, there is still one left, but I-  
**Ash:** (gasps) Professor, I'll take it!

**_One last pokeball then rose up from the middle of the table, and this one had a little lightining bolt symbol on it._**

**Oak:** I think I should warn you. There is a problem with this last one.  
**Ash:** I HAVE to have a pokemon.  
**Oak:** Well, in that case..."

**_As Professor Oak handed me the pokeball, it automatically opened and a bunch of lightning shot out of it. And there on the table in front of me stood Pikachu._**

**Pikachu:** Pikachu!  
**Oak:** It's name is Pikachu.  
**Ash:** Oh, it's so cute it's the best of all!  
**Oak:** We'll see.  
**Ash: **(picks up and hugs Pikachu) Oh, hi, Pikachu!  
**Pikachu:** Pika... (shocks Ash with a jolt of electricity)  
**Oak:** It's also known as the electric mouse. It's usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality.  
**Ash:** (stunned by electricity) I see what you mean.  
**Oak:** "Shocking," isn't it? (holding pokeballs and pokedex) Now, take these-your pokedex and pokeballs.  
**Ash:** (Pikachu shocks Ash and Oak) Thank you!  
**Oak: **You're welcome!

**_As we began our journey, things got off to a rocky start. It all started when I tried to capture a Pidgey. Pikachu wouldn't listen to me at all._**

**Ash**: A Pidgey! (takes out pokedex)  
**pokedex:** Pidgey is a flying pokemon. Among all the flying pokemon, Pidgey is the gentlest and esiest to capture. The perfect target for the beginning pokemon trainer to test his pokemon's skills.  
**Ash:** This is great. It's our lucky day! Pikachu, go get it.  
**Pikachu:** (looks away) Chu.  
**Ash:** Aren't you ever going to listen to me?  
**Pikachu:** Chu. (which means no)  
**Ash:** But why not?  
**Pikachu:** (runs up a tree) Pikachu!  
**Ash:** Okay, I get the message. I don't want your help, or need it! I can get that thing all by myself. (throws backpack aside and pulls pokeball from his belt and presses the button in the center, enlarging it) All right, I pledged to get all the pokemon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one pokemon master. (Pidgey looks at Ash) Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey. 'Cause you're mine. (turns hat backwards, his trademark move; throws pokeball) Pokeball, go! (pokeball hits Pidgey, sucking it in and falling to the ground) I got it! Huh? (pokeball shakes three times; Pidgey pops out, an unsuccessful capture) I blew it.

_**Pikachu then started to laugh at me when I failed at my first pokemon capture.**_

**Pikachu:** (giggles)  
**pokedex: **To capture a pokemon, you usually have your own pokemon battle with the other.  
**Ash:** NOW it tells me.  
**Pikachu:** (continues laughing)  
**Ash:** But I have to do everything myself. (looks at backpack) Wait. I've got an idea. (tiptoes quietly up behind Pidgey, holding pajama shirt) Ok. Just be quiet. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Pidgey looks at Ash) Hi there, little friend. (holds up pajama shirt and yells) Sorry, buddy! (pulls shirt down over Pidgey, trapping it inside; Pidgey struggles and breaks free with a gust attack, knocking Ash backwards onto the ground. Whoa! What happened?  
**pokedex:** Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a sand attack.  
**Ash:** Sand?! (gets hit with a small tornado of sand; Pidgey flies away) Whoa! Guess it's not my lucky day.  
**Pikachu:** (continues laughing)  
Ash: (looks at Pikachu angrily; notices something in his backpack) Huh? Hey! (Rattata runs away) Get out of there!  
pokedex: A forest pokemon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries.  
Ash: Yeah, but this isn't a forest. It's an open field.  
pokedex: It also comes out into open fields to steal food from STUPID travelers.  
**Ash**: So, that means I'm stupid?  
Pikachu: (continues laughing)  
Ash: (looks at Pikachu angrily; notices three Pidgey pop up from tall grass; picks up a rock and throws it; Pidgey fly away; notices shadowy figure) I'll get you THIS time. (picks up rock again and throws it, hitting the figure on the head, creating a bump) I got it! (pokemon becomes angry) I wonder what THAT is. (takes out pokedex)  
pokedex: Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans.

**_Now things were getting bad._**

**Ash: **Uh-oh. (runs away; Spearow chases; Ash dodges attacks; Spearow charges at Ash and notices Pikachu; Spearow attacks Pikachu) Hey! Leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!  
**pokedex:** Wild pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained pokemon.  
**Ash:** Oh, no! (notices Pikachu gripping branch, trying to hold on) Pikachu!  
**Pikachu:** Pikachuuuuuuu! (thundershocks Spearow)  
**Ash:** You got it! (Soearow calls for other Spearow; Spearow attack) Uh-oh! Should we run?  
**Pikachu:** (nods) Pikachu! (Ash and Pikachu make their escape)  
**Ash:** Don't worry Pikachu. No matter what, I'll save you. (Pikachu runs ahead) Don't run ahead! I said I'd protect you! (gets hit by Spearow) Ow! (Spearow attack Pikachu) Leave it alone, Spearows! (Pikachu falls to ground; Spearow peck and claw at Pikachu) Pikachu! (picks up a badly injured Pikachu; runs away from Spearows)

_**Pikachu was so badly injured that I had to resort to drastic measures, including borrowing my old friend Misty's bike, actually having to steal it, promising I would give it back someday. That's when Pikachu and I bonded and grew closer than ever. It started raining, and Pikachu and I kept getting attacked by the Spearow.**_

**Ash: **(gets pecked by Spearow; falls to the ground; groans with pain; notices Pikachu on the ground in front of him, badly injured) Huh? Pikachu! (gets up and crawls to Pikachu; puts hand on Pikachu)  
**Pikachu:** (silently) Chu?  
**Ash:** (starting to cry) Pikachu, this can't happen. (notices Spearow coming; takes out pokeball, holding it up to Pikachu) Pikachu, get inside.  
**Pikachu:** Chu?  
**Ash:** I know you're afraid of going inside, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu. Please listen to me and go inside. After that, then... After that, just trust me. (puts pokeball on ground in front of Pikachu; turns to face Spearow) Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one pokemon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of YOU.  
**Pikachu:** Pika?  
**Ash:** I'm going to capture and defeat you all! You hear me?! Pikachu, go inside the pokebll. It's the only way! (to Spearow) Come and get me! (Spearow charge at Ash; Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder, then into the air; Ash gasps)  
**Pikachu:** (unleashes a giant bolt of lighting on the Spearow) Pikachuuuuuu! (sun comes out; Ash and Pikachu smile at each other)  
**Ash:** We beat 'em.  
**Pikachu: **(nods, weak from battle) Chu. (Ash carries an injured Pikachu in his arms; Pikachu licks Ash on the lower cheek; Ash looks down and smiles at his little electric mouse)

**_Pikachu and I had quite an adventure. The battle was so great that I had to rush Pikachu to the pokemon center._**

flashback ends

**Ash:** To this day, Pikachu and I have been best friends and stuck by each other's sides.  
**Tails:** Wow! What a story.  
**Sonic: **(looks at Shadow) Hey, that sounds like us, Shadow.  
**Ash:** You guys were like us?  
**Shadow:** Yeah.  
**Sonic: **You see, when we first met, Shadow and I were what you would call bitter rivals. Our power always rivaled the others, until the day that I was fighting Eggman for the last Chaos Emerald.  
**Shadow:** I had realized my purpose in the world, to help people, and when I realized that Eggman's actions were wrong, I decided to change to the good side.  
**Sonic:** That's right. We're now good friends, but we still argue and fight sometimes, even over who found the Chaos Emerald first.  
**Ash: **Well, sometimes, Dawn and I try to capture the same pokemon, so we make each other a deal. Whoever can defeat the pokemon and capture it first will get the pokemon all to themself.  
**Sonic:** Maybe we should try something like that.

Ash then noticed a glass case with 5 glowing gems inside. They were shaped like diamonds, and they were red, yellow, green, blue, and light blue.

**Ash:** Sonic, what are these? Are these the Chaos Emeralds you were telling me about?  
**Sonic:** Yup, that's them.  
**Shadow:** (looking at Sonic with anger) You told them about the Chaos Emeralds?  
**Sonic:** Yeah, Shadow. I think they had a right to know about them.  
**Shadow:** But we were supposed to keep them a secret.  
**Tails:** Oh, lighten up, Shadow. It's not like they're gonna try to steal them.  
**Shadow:** But what if they do?  
**Knuckles: **Well, then, I'll just get them to give them back by any means necessary, even if I have to do it the hard way.  
**Ash:** What's his problem?  
**Sonic:** Oh, nothing. He's always like this when it comes to Chaos Emeralds.  
**Knuckles:** Yeah. You see, here on Mobius, my job is to guard all Chaos Emeralds in my possession, includng the Master Emerald.  
**Dawn: **The Master What?  
**Knuckles:** The Master Emerald. It's a giant green Chaos Emerald that lends all it's power to the seven Chaos Emerald. My job is to guard it from any thieves who try to steal it.  
**Ash:** Well that sounds boring, just having to sit there all day, not being able to do anything or go anywhere.  
**Knuckles: **Well, I'm the last survivng member of my clan, so this job rests in my hands.  
**Ash: **Well, don't worry, Knuckles.  
**Dawn: **Yeah, we would never try to steal anything.  
**Sonic:** Yeah, Knuckles, so simmer down.  
**Knuckles:** Fine, but if any one of you crosses the line, you'll face the consequences.

Just then, there was a loud explosion behind them. Then a giant robot stood there, visible through the hole, with Eggman inside and Team Rocket standing by their side.

**Eggman:** I have returned, Sonic!  
**Sonic:** It's Eggman!  
**Ash: **And Team Rocket!  
**Pikachu:** (jumps in front of Ash, with electric sparks flying from his cheeks) Pikaaaaa...  
**Tails:** Who?  
**Ash:** Team Rocket. They're an evil crime syndicate and our arch enemies. They work for an organization designed to capture or steal and exploit rare pokemon.  
**Amy:** That's terrible!  
**Ash: **They always try to steal Pikachu, but my pokemon and I always put a stop to it.  
**Brock:** It looks like Team Rocket got transported here as well as us.  
**Dawn:** And it looks like they were transformed as well.

James and Jessie HAD changed form. James was now a purple wolf with green eyes wearing James' Team Rocket uniform. Jessie was a pink bat with black wings and blue eyes wearing Jessie's Team Rocket uniform.

**Shadow: **What are you doing here, Eggman?  
**Knuckles:** (puts up fists) You can't have our Chaos Emeralds!  
**Ash:** Or Pikachu!  
**Eggman:** Don't worry, Knucklehead. I'm not here for your precious emeralds today.  
**James:** And don't worry, Twerp. We're not here for your Pikachu today either.  
**Eggman:** (looks at Shadow) You know, it's a pity that you joined the side of good, Shadow. You and I make a great team.  
**Shadow:** Yeah, well, after I realized what you do is wrong, I decided to join the side of good.  
**Eggman: **Oh, well, back to business. (presses button; claw grabs Ash)  
**Ash: **Aah! Help!  
**Pikachu:** Pika Pi!  
**Sonic:** We have to save him! Everyone grab hold! (grabs Ash's hand; everyone grabs in addition; pulls on Ash's hand as hard as possible) Pull! (Ash's hand slips)  
**Ash: **Aah! (gets thrown into plastic capsule) Help! (muffled; Ash bangs on container)  
**Sonic:** (robot walks away) Don't worry Ash! We'll come and rescue you!  
**Pikachu:** Pika Pi! (sits down sadly)  
**Amy: **(puts hand on Pikachu's shoulder) Don't worry Pikachu.  
**Sonic:** Yeah, we'll find Ash and save him. Tails, do you have the tracker on you?  
**Tails:** (pulls out small rectangular device) Got it right here, Sonic. With this tracker, we'll be able to find Eggman in no time at all.  
**Sonic:** Well then, let's go!

Tails then jumped into his plane, the X-Tornado, with Dawn and Brock behind him, and behind them Knuckles and Amy, and Cream in the back seat, with Sonic and Shadow on the plane's wings, and Pikachu on one wing with Sonic

**Tails:** (turns on engine) Hang on, everyone!

_Meanwhile, at Eggman's lair, Eggman had Ash tied up with rope in one corner of the room._

**Ash:** You creeps won't get away with this! Any minute now, my friends are gonna come and rescue me.  
**Eggman:** Well, we're prepared for that. So, don't waste your breath, kid.

Just then, Sonic and his friends crashed through one of the walls to save Ash.

**Ash:** Guys!  
**Sonic:** Told ya we would rescue ya.  
**Pikachu: **Pika Pi!

Pikachu then started to run to Ash, when Jessie pressed a button, which caused a cage to fall down over Pikachu.

**Ash:** Pikachu!  
**Pikachu:** Pika Pi!  
**Ash:** Use thunderbolt to break yourself free!  
**Pikachu:** Pikachuuuuuuuuu! (electricity fails) Pika?!  
**James:** (laughs evilly) Nice try, but that cage is electricity proof.  
**Sonic: **Well then, try this on for size!

Sonic then turned himself into a spiky blue ball and charged at Team Rocket and Eggman. Eggman tried to release the plastic ball capsule on Sonic, but Sonic was able to dodge. Shadow then used Chaos Spear, shooting glowing yellow arrow shapes from his hands to destroy the capsule and the cannon while Knuckles pulverized the lock on the cage, setting Pikachu free.

**Pikachu:** (faces Team Rocket with sparks flying from his cheeks) Pikaaaaaa...  
**James: **Uh-Oh!  
**Ash:** Pikachu, thunderbolt!  
**Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuuu! (electricity flies from Pikachu's body and hits Team Rocket and Eggman, causing them to blast off through the ceiling).  
**Team Rocket: **(in unison) Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
**Eggman:** I will have my revenge!

Sonic then headed over to Ash and untied the rope, setting Ash free.

**Pikachu:** (jumps into Ash's arms) Pika Pi!  
**Ash:** (hugs Pikachu) Pikachu! (looks at Sonic) Thanks, Sonic.  
**Sonic: **Hey. It's what we do. Besides, I told you we would come rescue you, didn't I?

_Back at Headquarters: _

**Ash:** Well, guys, this was quite an adventure.  
**Brock:** I hate to say it, but we really have to get back to our world.  
**Dawn:** Yeah. I have the Grand Festival coming up in about a week.  
**Ash:** And in two weeks, I have the Sinnoh League to compete in.  
**Sonic:** Well, here. Take this. (throws Ash a small device)  
**Ash:** (looks down at device) What's this?  
**Sonic:** It's a communicator. Anytime you want to come see us, just call me on this, and Tails will open a portal for you to come back.  
**Ash: **Thanks, Sonic!  
**Sonic:** But I warn you, you're going to change form everytime you caome here.  
**Ash:** Well, that's fine. I kind of like being a hedeghog.  
**Tails: **(presses a button, opening a portal) The portal's all set guys. You should get going. This portal only lasts for about 5 minutes.  
**Ash: **Well, by, guys. it was great meeting all of you.  
**Sonic:** Likewise.

Everyone then said their goodbyes, and Ash, pikachu, Dawn, and Brock stepped through the portal to return to their world.


End file.
